


Драбблы по Team Fortress 2

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по Team Fortress 2, мелкой россыпью. Кое-что с ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Раз. Четыре сюжета

**Author's Note:**

> юзеру Сехмет, с любовью и всяческой мерзостью

— Какая трогательная история, — Снайпер щелкает затвором и вскидывает винтовку, он уже заметил цель: неповоротливого вражеского Хэви. — Про то, как парень в шляпе убил парня без шляпы…  
Выстрел.  
— …конец.  
Почти все снайпера так бормочут себе под нос и разговаривают чаще всего сами с собой, но и у них случаются не самые вежливые неожиданные слушатели.  
— А еще есть сюжет про то, как парень без шляпы убил парня в шляпе. Чтобы забрать шляпу, — Шпион нагибается, собираясь вытереть нож об одежду уже мертвого Снайпера. И пропускает тот момент, когда ему прилетает по затылку бейсбольной битой.  
— Ты смотрел кино, там парень в шляпе убил много парней и девчонок без шляп, такое кино — «Кошмар на улице Вязов» называется! — смеется Скаут и бежит дальше, вниз по лесенке, по коридорчику, а там поворот.  
Где за долгую секунду можно успеть очень подробно рассмотреть вражескую турель. Которая разворачивается.  
— Про любовь двух парней в шляпах — это «Горбатая гора», — качает головой Инженер, похлопывая одной рукой турель, а другой — Солдата по плечу. — Но мы-то в касках! Так что это — совсем другая история.


	2. Два. Настоящий парень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто узнал сцену, к которой этот драббл ретеллинг, - может взять в шкафчике доп.порцию белкового пайка.

— Джейн — девчачье имя! — гудит Хэви. Наверное, он бы еще и пальцем на Солдата показал, но руки заняты доктором. Точнее, доктор занят бинтовкой лишь правой руки, но простреленная левая, перетянутая жгутом, для указывания тоже подходит не очень.  
— Зато сам рядовой Джейн Доу — не девка. Док, если этот коммуняка не заткнется, покажу ему свои причиндалы, пусть убедится! — и с руками, и с языком у Солдата все в порядке, и доктора это печалит. Даже больше, чем раздробленное колено солдата.  
Умышленно медленно, с расстановкой, Медик произносит:  
— Я вот все думаю, Джейн, можешь ли ты быть грубее… но как-то в голову ничего не приходит.  
А про себя решает, что анестезии в следующий раз нужно давать поменьше. Всего-то местная, а как пациентов растащило. Детский сад какой-то, а не полевой лазарет.


	3. Три

На требование Солдата "а ну угости огоньком" Шпион досадливо морщится. Когда же к курильщикам спешит присоединиться Инженер – то и вовсе захлопывает зажигалку.  
– Ерунда, ни черта твоя финтифлюшка не наводка Снайперу, – хохочет Солдат. – Веришь в приметы, лягушатник?  
– В эту – нет. Но верю в то, что на огонек может заглянуть кое-кто пострашнее.  
Шпион щелкает портсигаром и растворяется в невидимости. Вместе с ним растворяется и усмешка Инженера.  
Из-за ближайшего поворота уже доносится характерное хриплое дыхание сквозь фильтр противогаза.


	4. Четыре. Не драматизируй

В проем и снаряд залететь может - потому Шпион у окна не садится. Вместо этого устраивается на табуретке в углу, с чашкой кофе в одной руке и рогаликом - в другой. - Моя законная пятиминутка на кофе. И чтобы никаких непрошеных гостей. И занудных технических подробностей. За дверью слышен быстрый топот, писк турели, автоматная очередь, оборвавшийся вскрик. - Имею право. Без рассказов про Сашу, Наташу и прочих. В этот раз пули прошивают тонкую стенку из досок насквозь чуть выше головы Шпиона. С улицы слышен бодрый мат по-английски с чудовищным немецким акцентом. - Никаких изуверских экспериментов, историй про нацистские лагеря, кровь, кишки и расчлененку. Рогалик в чашке с кофе мокнет. С трясущегося потолка в чашку плавно сыпется сахарной пудрой штукатурка. - ...и разговоры с отрезанными головами меня не воодушевляют. Равно как и дешевая выпивка. Я профессионал. Я все понимаю - так надо. Но можно как-нибудь менее пафосно все это делать? Шпион делает неосторожный жест кружкой - и она немедленно разлетается вдребезги от пули пристрелявшегося Снайпера. - Я всего-то хочу: пять минут жизни без мелодрамы. Но даже это слишком много. Устроившийся на полу Пиро пожимает плечами и бурчит что-то. Возможно, даже утешительное.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам игрослучая и в память о фразе "все физики попадают в ад".

\- В смысле, в самый первый раз? Ну, ты, парень, вопросики задаешь.  
\- А все-таки! - продолжает докапываться Скаут.  
\- Это лучше у моей первой турели спроси. Хотя нет. Самая первая сначала у меня двух кур убила. Ну, которая прототип. Поставил у себя во дворе, зарядил солью, а пробивная сила оказалась...  
\- Да я не о том спрашиваю! Куры не считаются! - начинает терять терпение Скаут. - Или, скажешь, не ты сегодня Шпиона замочил? И пистолет у тебя с холостыми!  
\- А вот нехрен было ко мне со спины подкрадываться! Сижу в шахте, никого не трогаю, починяю раздатчик. Только отвернулся - а тут он уже. Явился и пялит мой телепорт. Как будто так и надо!  
Инженер начал багроветь шеей. Медик, заметив такой оборот событий, посмотрел на Скаута строго:  
\- По-моему, вопросов на сегодня достаточно. Верно, herr Инженер?  
\- Гореть мне в аду, - досадливо отмахнулся тот. - Всем инженерам дорога в ад.  
\- Чувак, ты чего? Че это за завороты? - Скаут аж подскочил. - Только не надо тут кликушествовать. Нахрен эти гнилые разговорчики. Про ад, рай, воздаяние и все такое. Не-не, это без меня.  
Доктор промолчал, но посмотрел на Инженера с беспокойством, а тот продолжил:  
\- ...потому что там точно полным-полно проблем, которые нужно решать. Чисто практических проблем.


	6. Хэлоувинское

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Игрослучай прошлогодней давности.

В клубах пара, идущих от кастрюли, Инженер умудряется выглядеть почти таинственно. Но тут же сам портит весь эффект, когда одной рукой пытается сдвинуть на лоб запотевшие сварочные очки, а свободной продолжить помешивать варево в кастрюле.  
Густое варево с бульканием сопротивляется. Его температура и консистенция близки к состоянию жидкой лавы - для управления таким нужна стальная рука, да и защитные очки лучше не убирать далеко.  
\- Ну, вы знаете, что на Хэллоувин случается...  
\- Всякая херня! - в один голос заканчивают фразу Шпион и Скаут. Шпион, который, как самая бесчувственная тварь в команде, поставлен на шинковку лука - при этом чуть не отрезает себе палец. Скаут упускает картофельную кожуру в ведро с чищенной картошкой. Но обходится без жертв, и Инженер продолжает:  
\- ...ну, и помните, да: не успеешь в затылке почесать, а уже и ты и вся команда в аду. Вокруг жупел, лава и ни одной железки вокруг. Стою я, значит, с чемоданом. И понимаю: надо прыгать. А то ведь снесут меня в лаву с чемоданом вместе. Зажмурился. Прыгнул. Ну, хоть удачно. И прямиком под лестницу. Отдышусь, думаю. Инструмент разложу, соберу...  
\- Окопаться он решил! - недобрительно рявкает Солдат.  
\- ...соберу раздатчик, - невозмутимо заканчивает Инженер. - Вот кто бы вам в аду раздатчик фигачил. Значит, заканчиваю я уже, а тут Солдат. Чужой. Припрыгал. Покоцанный такой. С дробовиком наперевес. Пальнул в меня разок. Думаю - пальнуть в ответ? А ну как промахнусь? И прячусь за раздатчик. Он прыгает, стреляет - я чиню. Он раздатчик долбает - я чиню... Ему бы ракетой пальнуть - так не развернуться же. Тесно там, в аду. Снесет его взрывом враз со мной вместе. Так до конца боя и дотянули.


	7. Призовая стрельба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошлогодний случай на карте koth_king

Наутро Снайпер смотрел в таблицу свежих достижений на стене и чесал в затылке:  
\- Три? Выстрел в голову, стрельба навскидку и убийство в первую секунду после вступления в бой? Это не я... Такого в упор не помню.  
"Пить меньше надо. Или дрочить. Или чем ты там занимался" - подумал Шпион. Он-то как раз помнил вчерашнее отлично.  
И то, как к их респу бодро прискакал вражеский Солдат, и то, как Инженер гасил его из дробовика, а сам Шпион, наплевав на маскировку, уже готов был присоединиться к рукопашной. Что вообще-то некомильфо.  
Но что поделаешь. Тем более не каждый день такое случается. Чтоб Солдата и не в спину. Даже примечательно.  
И как раз в этот волнительный и ответственный момент из двери респа и выскочил их Снайпер. Вид он при этом имел заспанный, полурасстегнутый, растрепанный и придурковатый. С винтовкой в обнимку. Что он делал до этого - вопрос остается открытым. Но взрыв ракеты и выстрелы под самой дверью ему точно помешали.  
Еще бы: Инженер у полуразвернутой турели перезаряжает дробовик, Солдат с бодрым криком готов дать ему по каске лопатой, чуть сбоку Шпион уже занес для удара заветный ножик. Снайпер оценил все эти виды мутным взглядом и вскинул винтовку. Выстрелил и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Больше той ночью его никто на месте боевых действий не видел.  
"Я бы тоже не промахнулся. С семи-то шагов в каску с кастрюлю размером" - хотел наутро сказать Шпион, но промолчал. Не потому, что был вежливый.  
А потому, что с этим Снайпером команде еще работать.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оттачивала туше. Все права на стиль не мои, персонаж не мой. Я просто бедный кролик.

Антилопы убегали высокими прыжками а на том месте где они паслись остановился «бронко» цвета хаки. Из машины вышел водитель закричал вслед животным. Затем взмахнул руками что-то достал из кузова. К крикам разносившимся по долине прибавились выстрелы.  
В окуляр винтовки виден был сначала бок антилопы потом ее изогнутая шея затем клубы пыли. Борт машины и короткоствольный автомат в руках водителя. Расстояние до него было ярдов семьсот – ближе подойти к стаду у стрелка не получилось. Из-за клубов горячего воздуха и пыли неподвижная фигура в перекрестье прицела искажалась и приплясывала.  
Он положил палец на спусковой крючок. Тяжелую винтовку дернуло. По долине еще рассеивалось эхо от выстрелов. Белесая пыль постепенно оседала и затем исчезла окончательно. Стрелок выпрямился посмотрел на человека все еще лежавшего у дверцы машины неподвижно. Затем подобрал винтовку извлек стреляную гильзу и положил в карман рубашки.  
Черт, сказал он.  
Закрыл затвор перекинул винтовку через плечо и начал спускаться с гребня в долину.

13.11.2013


	9. Хеллоувинское - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как мой снайпер-недотыкомка получил достижение "Убить Глазастуса" на карте koth_viaduct_event со свежевыпавшей снайперской винтовке Классика на Хэллоувин 2014-ого.

\- Ммффыыф!  
\- Отъебись.  
\- Фифыфыф.  
\- Вон пошел. Не видишь - я сдох. Сдох, понимаешь, шизик, - сигарета у Снайпера погасла, и он зашвырнул ее в под платформу, где в темноте тут же ярко разгорелись чьи-то глаза.  
Пиро еще раз всплеснул руками - когда при этом держишь топор, это никак не назовешь бабским жестом, а потому Снайпер комментариев больше не отпускает:  
\- Ладно. Ладно. Давай, дуй вперед, сопелка. Я за тобой.  
Не забывает прихватить свежепристрелянную винтовку. Не забывает чертыхаться на бегу.  
Снайперу не нравится, что все время темно и луна на небе раздулась, как флюс, на полнеба. Не нравится, как холодный ветер завывает между могильных камней и зубов черепа на Острове Мертвых. Что с озера тянет тиной, с полей - сладковатой гнилью лопающихся тыкв. Твари, что завелись под респом, тоже не нравятся.  
Окурок загребли, ублюдки.  
Не нравится призраки и их завывания, а трястись и обливаться холодным потом, когда натолкнешься на такое, в белой простыне, и оружия в руки не взять - это уж совсем не пришей кобыле хвост.  
Винтовка новая Снайперу нравится. Хотя именно она его и подвела: он начал целиться по старинке, через прицел, когда...  
\- Туши свет, бра-асай гранаты!  
Мимо, ухмыляясь, пробегает Подрывник, в руках у него меч, меч тихо-тихо орет что-то такое же кровожадное. Подрывника можно понять: сегодня дело личное.  
\- Натравили против меня мой же глаз!  
Сначала Снайпер не верил. До тех пор, пока не увидел в прицел - слишком поздно, слишком все быстро, ах ты, срань! - летящий в него глаз.  
Очнулся уже на респе, а затем не поверил снова. Глаз, кидающийся глазами. Ну-ну.  
В этот раз Снайпер поспевает занять позицию на мостках, ведущих к верхнему ярусу хранилища, как раз к началу спектакля. Только-только собирается прицелиться к приближающемуся к точке вражескому Хэви, а вот чужой и свой Скаут, стервецы, уже бегают наперегонки друг за другом с дробовиками когда:  
Ветер завывает особенно противно.  
Над точкой взвивается фиолетовое облако дыма.  
Одного из скаутов сносит в сторону, другого - подкидывает вверх.  
\- Ну вот, опять, - бурчит Снайпер, отрывается от прицела, желая разглядеть подробнее черно-бурый хакающий шар, зависший посреди поля боя. Обе команды, позабыв о соперниках, обрабатывают пришельца пулями, ракетами и дробью, а тот, лениво разворачиваясь, мечет в них снаряды-глаза, такие же, как тот, что поймал Снайпер. И говорят, что сама эта штука - глаз. Гигантский, мать его так. Боже, храни королеву, что за чушь.   
Снайпер зажмуривается, мотает головой. С близкого расстояния он не видел, но ему и того хватает. Всего лишь фокусы, дешевый трюк. Откроешь глаза, и на счет раз, два - уже ничего не...  
Вой становится особенно громким.  
Снайпер открывает глаза.  
Это настолько абсурдно, что даже смешно. Это настолько огромно, что из смешного становится страшным.  
\- Это все в мой голове.  
Снайпер не знает, произнес ли это вслух.  
Облака фиолетового дыма развеиваются, глаз чуть мотает из стороны в сторону, как будто обретая равновесие в воздухе, затем фокусирует взгляд, недобро морщится. И начинает подниматься. Снайпер смотрит в огромный зрачок с карей радужкой и налитым кровью, блестящим белком. Ресницы окаймляют границу между черным, морщинистым веком и нежно-розоватой, влажной полоской слизистой.   
\- Вся эта чертова магия.  
Руки не слушаются, палец давно примерз к спусковому крючку. Все, на что Снайперу осталось соображения - это развернуть дуло в сторону этой громадной мишени и выстрелить.  
То, как глаз взревел, а затем лопнул, разлетевшись ошметками и вонючей жижей, Снайпер уже не видит. Силой взрыва его сносит через перила, и он летит с небольшой высоты, недолго, и крайне неудачно - головой вниз, с переломом шеи, мгновенной смертью.  
Возвращается к жизни так же, как и умер - с винтовкой в обнимку.  
\- Ай, молодца. Убил эту чертову штуку!  
\- Мммфф!  
\- Теперь можно работать спокойно. Мои поздравления.  
Не отвечая на одобрения и похлопывания, Снайпер шепчет, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь:  
\- Всего лишь магия. Всего лишь чертова магия.  
И до конца Хеллоувина не расстается со своей новенькой Классикой.


	10. Хеллоувинское - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хеллоувин-2014, достижение "Убийство Маразмуса" и "Книга с острова Черепа" на Ghost Fort.

Колесо крутится. Крутится и крутится. Это настолько завораживающе, что наемники опускают оружие, ожидая результатов рулетки.  
\- У меня хорошие предчувствия! - рявкает Солдат.  
Инженер досылает патрон в дробовик.  
Выпадает кровотечение.  
\- Ну все, Маразмус! Отпинаю тебя прямо в твоем кружевном платьице за подставу!  
Бегущий следом Инженер пыхтит:  
\- А как насчет кружевных подштанников?  
И получает слегка по макушке ракетометом от резко затормозившего и развернувшегося Солдата:  
\- Чтоооо? Может, у вас в Канаде и принято рыться в чужом белье! А у нас - нет!  
\- Но все-таки, - поправляет спасшую его каску Инженер. - Хотелось бы прояснить вопрос. Вы ж соседи были.  
\- Не знаю. Не видел. Может, сегодня посмотрим. Эй, Маразмус! Раз-два-три-пять, начинаем убивать!  
За Инженером и Солдатом Поджигатель бежит тихо. И так же тихо после их разговора меняет дробовик на огнемет. Поджигателю весело. Весело играть в прятки, весело бегать за наряженным в длинное и развевающееся волшебником. То, как Маразмус мечет яркие маленькие бомбочки - еще как весело.  
А теперь новая игра.

\- Что это он делает?  
\- Сжатый воздух.  
\- Как будто я не понял. Он же должен его прожарить! Хорошенько! А не подбрасывать!  
\- Ну, типа того, - Инженер опускает дробовик, все равно патроны кончились. - Но что-то мне это напоминает...  
\- Эгей! Другая кнопка! Жги его, жги! - Солдат сложил руки "рупором" и аж нагнулся от крика.  
Пиро согласно кивает, мычит, задирает дуло огнемета еще выше. Полы мантии зависшего строго над его головой волшебника загораются и, сгорая, сдуваются.  
\- Ну наконец-то.  
\- Какой-то фильм мне все это напоминает, - глубоко задумывается Инженер. - Где-то такое уже было.  
\- Ага. Вот кого про подштанники спросишь.  
Но Пиро уже с радостным мычанием прыгает в открывшийся портал, светящийся красивым алым светом. Хороший праздник Хеллоувин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А у модели Маразмуса не оказалось даже ног, не то что подштанников. Мой Пиро проверял.


	11. Любимые рецепты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: каннибализм. Всё.

Если остался один – ты в жопе, такое городское правило.  
Не иди против правил, не иди против всех – и не будешь один.  
Поэтому Скаут топает вечером вслед за Демо в чёртову холодную пустыню, вместо того чтобы спокойно сопеть в две дырки под одеялом. Потому что «парь, тыш тепрь свой».  
Пустыня – пусто, ни черта нет, один песок в представлении выросшего среди острых углов и каменных закоулков Скаута – оказывается шуршащей, подмигивающей звездами и огоньком вдали.  
Чтобы согреться и чтобы не быть ведомым, Скаут обгоняет, высоко задирает ноги – в темноте не видно, куда наступил, пару раз он чуть не летит кубарем и так же неловко едва не влетает в костёр.  
Не костёр – большую, толстую шпалу, один конец успел прогореть в угли, а второй чадит то в сторону морщащегося Хэви, то в сторону Шпиона, который скрючился над небольшим котелком.  
– Эй-эй, парень, смотри не опрокинь. Чего ты бегаешь. Ноги в темноте переломаешь.  
Голос Инженера из темноты звучит лениво. Огонь в очередной раз мотнуло ветром, и по кругу чихают от вонючего дыма уже все, за исключением Пиро, который как сидел, так и сидит, грея руки в прорезиненном. Шпион продолжает отчёрпывать пену, и та шипит на огне.  
– И… часто вы так?  
– Бывает, салага. Бывает, – Солдат впервые на памяти Скаута со шлемом не на голове, а в руках, полным доверху – какие-то листочки-корешки торчат, в темноте не видно. – Эй, лягушатник! Закончил вылавливать?  
– Закипит через раз… два… кидай.  
В котелок сыпется зелёная нарезка, пахнет травой и чесноком.  
В пустыне-то. Скаут садится и крутит эту мысль до тех пор, пока его не толкают в бок:  
– Чего понсся? Я тбя спршиваю?  
– О. Тебя-то и не хватало. Лей давай, не скупись, – Инженер машет рукой, и Демо без возражений выливает в котелок остаток из бутылки. – Порядок? Готово?  
– Порядок, – из темноты появляется Снайпер, в руках у Снайпера пучок травы, которым он протирает эту свою заточку. Неудобную, кривую, зазубренную. Ну полный отстой рубить таким бревном, но Скаут помалкивает.  
– Порядок, пусть настоится малость.  
– Не разварится?  
– Не лезь под руку, – подает голос до сих пор молчавший Хэви. – Будешь сам готовить, будешь по-своему.  
– Мясо на рёбрах! Вот лучший американский рецепт!  
– Н-н-ну, – утомлённо как-то вздыхает Снайпер, откладывает в сторону нож, берёт у Шпиона грубо вырезанную ложку. – Снимем пробу.  
И, сложившись, торча коленями, присаживается к котелку, поднимает крышку, шумно шмыгает носом.  
У Скаута тоже чутьё – но на другое. И оно ему подсказывает:  
– Эй! А можно мне?  
Кто-то одобрительно хмыкает. Кто-то хлопает по плечу. Снайпер протягивает порцию, чуть ли не подув перед этим – как маленькому ребенку. Ложечку за маму, ложечку за каждого из братьев.  
Зелень, бульон, жестковатые куски мелко порубленного мяса. И Скаут ощущает на себе выжидательные взгляды ровно до тех пор, пока он, высунув язык, не облизывает ложку с:  
– Здорово! И часто вы так?  
В ответ разноголосица:  
– Понимашь, сынок, он был старый.  
– ФФхный.  
– Хочешь жить у нас, умей вертеться, да.  
– Признаюсь, в этом качестве он весьма неплох.  
– Жаль, нет картошки.  
Молчит только Снайпер – лучший по результативности в команде. Скаут сегодня третий – он очень, очень старался и бегал быстро. А вот Медик последний. Был.  
Снайпер молчит, и, в темноте не видно толком, всё ещё смотрит. Скауту, возможно, придётся бегать ещё быстрее. И не переломать ноги. Но, если он будет бегать достаточно быстро…  
Нужно будет позвонить маме. У нее точно найдётся хороший рецепт приготовления рагу из какого-нибудь старого, тощего, самоуверенного козла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для WTF Valve 2016


End file.
